Girls und Panzer: Erwin and Erwin
by Can't think of a good username
Summary: What if Erwin Rommel was transported by some ancient stuff into the future, where tankery is a sport and schools are on the sea? The summary is pretty short, sorry for that. I was pretty much forced to upload this on the site by a friend. Rated T because I have no idea what to rate it otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I don't own Girls und Panzer, Erwin Rommel or the Afrika Korps.  
I hope this'll be good, since it's my first fanfiction ever. I didn't work on this alone, a friend of mine forced me to make this after I mentioned the idea once. Also, I have no idea if this has been done before. Apologies for any grammatical errors or historical incorrect facts.  
PANZER VOR!

* * *

German Occupied Egypt, North Africa, 1942.

The African desert holds many secrets, some which may be considered supernatural, others might be fakes. Nobody knows how many, but some were strangely peculiar. Like the one which stood in front of a small German escort for their commander. A long pillar just stuck out of the sand, ancient texts carved into it. "What is it, Oberstleutenant? Some sort of monument?" The voice from the staff car asked as the man got out. A dirty coat, high boots, khaki colours, Wehrmacht cap with goggles... The man was the infamous Desert Fox, Erwin Rommel. "Let me examine it closer..." With that, he took a few steps towards the pillar, touching it. The soldiers seemed nervous, largely because now was not the time to play archaeologist. The British were attacking soon! "How strange...es ist kalt. (It's cold)" But when the German's gloved hand stopped over some sort of crystal and grabbed it, a bright light engulfed the soldiers of the Afrika Korps, who were blinded as they lost sight of their General. "W-what is this?!" Shouted said General, who saw his hands, arms and soon his legs and torso vanish before the white light blinded him. By the time he could see again, he was in a completely different place. Green trees, a colder air... Where was he?! Could it be a British trap? No... Or- His thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly a group of young girls walked by. Maybe he could ask them for help?

* * *

Miho was walking along the road with Saori and Hana, talking about all sorts of trivial things like fashion and school. It was at this moment that she noticed a weirdly dressed man standing confused in the school park. "Saori-san, do you see that?" She asked as she pointed at the odd man. Saori gave a confused 'huh' noise, as she turned her head and smiled. "It's a man! Would he be single?" – "Don't be ridiculous, Saori. He looks like 30 or something." Hana spoke up, remaining calm despite the weird situation. "He looks lost, we should help him!" Miho shouted as she ran up to the man, waving her arm. "Mister! Can we help you with something?"

Rommel turned to face the girl, and frowned slightly. A schoolgirl?! What if…this was secretly a British agent? No…she looks to naïve to be one. As a greeting, the General saluted on instinct. "Gutentag, Fraulein. Ehm, do you know how I can get back to my regiment in Egypt? Or better, where the hell I am." Miho stopped at this point as confusion spread through her face. "Egypt? Regiments? Was this guy some sort of roleplayer? Or a better question: how did he get on the ship in the first place? "Well, you're on the Ōarai Girls High School , sir. I have no idea in what waters we are though…" Rommel raised his eyebrows at that, and took a few steps back. Could that white light be a teleportation panel? And now he was in Imperial Japanese territory? Maybe he could contact the local authorities so Emperor Hirohito could send him back to the Fatherland. Wait, did she say waters?! "D-did you say waters? Since when are schools on the sea?" The Field Marshal questioned as he looked at the two other girls who had just joined. "Eh…for, like, forever I think?" Saori rubbed the back of her head, thinking about it. "B-but schools are on land, right?!" He protested, looking so confused as possible. Miho looked at her friends, a worried expression spread over her face. "Mister, maybe you're a bit…overworked. Also, how did you get here?" At this, the girl walked closer to grab the German's arm. "Well, I was in the desert with a small squad of soldiers, when we found an ancient Egyptian artefact. I was engulfed in a white light, und then I ended up here! Maybe it was indeed a teleportation portal, und a time thing…" Hana glanced at Miho, worry spread on her face too. Not for the man, but for her friend. This guy was seriously messed up in the head, what if he did anything to Miho? "I'm serious, kinder! If I'm lying, then my name's not Erwin Rommel!" The man shouted in frustration, just wanting to be out of here. "Rommel? The famous General who fought in Africa?" Miho looked up, and Hana stepped forward. "There's only one way for us to find out. Saori, you and I will grab both his arms firmly. Miho, keep your distance from him. We're going to pay a visit to the Reki-jo group." Saori instantly jumped at Rommel, gripping his arm with all her might. "Yay! I finally get to be with a man!"

* * *

After a short walk, Miho knocked on the door of the Reki-jo group, awaiting the door to open. Saemonza was the one who answered the door, looking quite sleepy, since it was 6 in the morning. "Ngh, what is it, Miho-san…" The girl asked, still busy with putting her headband on, but then she fell silent when she noticed the man behind Miho. "I-is that…. Field Marshal Rommel?" Her eyes went wide as the suddenly slammed the door shut, Miho looking confused. "E-eh….Hana, I don't think they would be of much he-" She was interrupted when the door opened again, now with the entire history team standing in the doorway, all dressed nicely in their historic items, save for Erwin, who just wore the school uniform, and all grinning like idiots. "Please, come in!"

When they were all seated and tea had been prepared, the girls started explaining why they had a guy who looked just like General Rommel with them. "Well, we were just taking a walk through the park, when suddenly Miho saw him standing around." Hana started as she didn't let go of Rommel, mainly because of her fear for him actually being insane and hurting Miho. Saori also didn't let go, but for extremely different reasons. "Yeah! And now we want to see if he's really this 'Rommel' person that he claims to be!" At this, the history team all turned their heads at Erwin, who nodded in thought. "Well, the uniform matches, as does his face, and his voice, but we need to be extremely certain." At this, a small smile spread across her face. "Well then, General. Could you confirm for us that you always wanted to be a soldier, when at the age of 14 you made a small fort with a friend of yours?" Everyone else got a very surprised look on their faces. They knew Erwin was an expert, but not this well known in the subject. "Nein, I can't." Rommel started as he frowned. "Because that isn't true. When I was 14 I made a full-scale glider, that was able to fly a bit, with a friend. Thus, I considered becoming an aeronautical engineer." Erwin's face brightened with an expression in what can best be described in one word: fangirling. "Indeed, that's true. It's an honour to meet you!" She let out a girlish squeak as she descended into her own little Rommel-world.

After the General explained why he was here, Saemonza glanced at Caesar, who looked around in shock, since everyone was looking directly at her. "What?! I said that I'm well versed in Roman history, which is very different from Egyptian one! Besides, the Roman controlled Egypt had no Pharaohs or such ancient structures, since they wanted to Romanize their provinces! And I don't think we'd be able to find such 'magic' objects in our books…"

"General, I think the best you could do is just wait it out. Maybe you'll be pulled back soon?" Miho said in a cheery tone I an attempt to cheer up the mood. "Until then, I think we'd be more than happy to allow you in our school! Just don't let the student council see you. So, who'll take him in?"  
"ME!" Erwin shouted on the top of her voice as she raised her arm firmly into the air.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Well, reviews were kind enough to inspire me to continue. So... Here it is.  
Also, I note: this is kind of set before they start tankery. Why? I don't know either. Also, I'm sorry if there are any OOC moments with the characters. Especially Rommel because it's all speculation on how he would react.  
_Sovietkitty_: I'm glad you like the first chapter! I'll do my best to try to keep making everything as enjoyable as the first chapter. And yes, I changed the summary for you and Joannes808.  
_Joannes808_: I changed the summary, I'm sorry if it was annoying. Hm, your review gave me so many ideas! I just don't know what to do anymore with this!  
PANZER VOR!

* * *

While Rommel was examining the house he had been given, the history group started discussing some necessary things with Miho, Saori and Hana. "As you all might know," Caesar started, "He's from 1942. Therefore, I think it should be best not to interfere with history." Saori looked confused at this, and laid a finger on her chin, deep in thought. "What do you mean with that?"  
"For instance, don't mention he'll be forced to commit suicide on 14 October, 1944." Erwin noted as the rest of the history group nodded in agreement. "Or that Germany will lose the war. Or that his beloved Afrika Korps will lose at the battle of El Alamein to Montgomery. That will be all concerning his future." Miho frowned slightly, before raising her hand in the air and speaking up. "But what if he is discovered by someone else? No doubt the Student Council would kick him out! Not to mention that everyone would question why a man is in your house."

"Indeed, that is a good observation." Oryou noted as she glanced at Caesar, who was in the kitchen preparing something to eat, for any ideas. "Don't look at me. I'm not the one who desperately wanted to keep the Field Marshal here. Right, Erwin?" She said with some annoyance in her voice as she shot an icy glance at Erwin. "Hey, this might be my only chance to do some more in-depth research on the man!" The blonde protested as she stood up and pointed upstairs in an attempt to make her point more clear. "Besides, you didn't protest either. I bet you would do the same if Julius Caesar stood in front of our door, would you?!" Sensing a bad mood, Miho jumped up and clenched her fists. "Everyone, stop this fighting! We should be united and help the man get home! I'm sure he misses his wife and children…" This made the two go silent, and with a sigh they nodded. "Wait!" Saori suddenly squeaked "He's married?!"

* * *

Meanwhile Rommel had decided to sit down in the room he had been given. This was all so…weird. One day he was dodging bullets in the desert, now he was in a school boat full of schoolgirls. "It's been a weird day…" The General muttered to himself as he looked around the room. Two beds, a closet, several posters of the Afrika Korps, a window with a view of the city, and the walls were filled with other posters of historical events, and a picture of him next to the second bed. "Okay. That's pretty weird." The Field Marshal muttered to himself as he wondered whose room he had been given. Considering they were all females, it must be one of them. Oh gott, this'll get awkward. Maybe if he requested he slept on the couch. With a sigh Rommel sat down on a chair as the truth slowly seeped into him. He would probably never return back to his time. Maybe he could start over again? Living in a peaceful world without getting shocked every time he heard a tank shot go off…  
Unfortunately, a rather loud shot was heard from a nearby house. On instinct, the General jumped up and opened the window. He had to investigate!

* * *

A house away, the Student Council was just watching a video about Tankery. "That shot's pretty loud, don't you agree?" Anzu said in her carefree tone as she glanced at Momo, who adjusted her glasses. "Indeed, I think this video would do fine to show everyone in school. We just need something else to promote it with." At this, Anzu chuckled and laid back in her chair. "Maybe if we managed to get a celebrity to help us with this?" Momo frowned at that as she stood up and walked over to the computerscreen to turn it off. "That's ridiculous. I swear, I'll become our gunner if a tank celebrity just wanders outside of our window." At this, Yuzu gave a loud gasp as her eyes went wide and pointed outside. "R-r-r…" She managed to stammer as the other two came closer in curiosity. "Rrr? You're not a tank engine, Yuzu. Speak up." Momo said in a sarcastic tone as she looked at her friend.  
"Rommel! General Erwin Rommel! He's over there!" The girl shouted as she pointed at the German who had climbed out of his room window in order to investigate the tank shot. "WHAT?!" Momo yelled before cleaning her glasses to be certain if her eyes weren't deceiving her.

* * *

"I'm sure the shot came from here…." Rommel muttered to himself as he looked around, only seeing houses and not a single tank. "Could it be my imagination playing on me…?" At this he jumped when suddenly a female voice shouted at him. "Hey, you! Yes you! Come over here please!" A short girl with pigtails was hanging from a window, with two other girls firmly holding her to prevent her from falling. "Eh…." The German cautiously approached the three, wondering what they wanted from him. "Ja? What is it?"  
"You're the famous Erwin Rommel, right?! I'm Anzu, and these two are my friends Momo and Yuzu! Would you like to help us with a little tank project?!" Anzu shouted down at the German while Momo glared slightly at her. "Are you serious?! No way this is Field Marshal Rommel! The guy is dead for more than 60 years!" 

While this was happening the girls back at the house had come to a conclusion of what to do with Rommel, which was that he was to stay hidden at all costs, while Caesar would do some digging on ancient artefacts and Erwin got to 'babysit' him since she knew the most about the man. "So I'll go get him now, alright?" She said as she stood up and walked upstairs.  
"So, what are we to do?" Miho asked Oryou, who looked up from a book she was reading. "Hm? Oh, I think it'd be best if you kept a distance and never speak of this again. Ever. If word of this gets out, he might get to know stuff he's best not to know o-" She was interrupted when a frantic Erwin ran downstairs, face pale. "He's gone! We need to look for him!"

* * *

AN: So, there you go. Chapter 2 all done. It's a bit short though. ;-; I'll do my best to make the next chapters longer. Or something.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Well, reviews were a bit less positive for Chapter 2, and I mostly agree with them. It was rather rushed, and I don't like it at all. But, the show must go on as they say. So here I present Chapter 3, which is still short despite my promises to make it longer. I'm sorry.

* * *

After the student council had come outside to talk to Rommel face to face, Anzu firmly thrust her arm at him. "You'll help us right?" the president said in a loud tone with a big smile. "We just need someone to aid us in tankery!" At this, Momo frowned at Anzu, and raised her tone to voice her objections. "But Prez, this man can't be the real Erwin Rommel!" – "Yes he is." – "No, he isn't." And so did the conversation continue for some time.  
Yuzu turned her head at the bespectacled girl. "But Momo-chan, even if he isn't he looks a lot like-" She was interrupted when Momo shouted "Don't call me Momo-chan!" in her face before continuing her little argument. So Yuzu decided to instead turn her attention at the German, who looked rather confused at this point. "Eh, Field Marshal, allow me to explain. We need someone with experience to help starting up tankery again in our school. Tankery is a feminine sport, consisting of battling other teams in WWII tanks." _'Tank battles are considered feminine?! In what kind of future have I landed?' _Rommel thought as he slowly took a few steps backwards, wanting to get back to the house he came from. "Ich sehe, I guess I'll just head back home now before it gets dark." At this, Yuzu gave him a small smile and waved. "I understand. Come to us as soon as you have made a decision!" And with that, the brown haired girl made a quick spin 180 degrees to face her friends once more, and try to work out a solution with the two.

Well, that was weird. No way in hell he'd aid some highschool girls fight in tanks! Firstly, it's lethal. That'd be enough reason to ban this 'sport'! Tanks are very delicate and hazardous things, as Rommel experienced himself in France and Africa. If they're using live ammunition, the crew members could get killed or injured, the tank could explode, the tank could burst into flames, which could also result in the girls burning alive, and not to mention that it's very physically demanding to use a tank! You need weeks, if not months of training, and then you'd only have gotten the basics! While these thoughts ran through Rommel's head, he had started to walk about aimlessly through the streets of the ship. He was halted when he suddenly broke free of his many thoughts and discovered that he had no idea where he was at this moment. "Oh Gott… Maybe I could ask directions? But scheiß, I have no idea what street the house was in. Besides, if those girls lived all alone, people would assume that I'm some perv if I said that I sleep there." The General mused to himself as he looked around the street; finding most buildings to have turned off all the lights, save for one little barber shop. "It won't hurt to try to ask around, let's go." And with those words, the German crossed the street and walked up to the barber shop, opening the door.

* * *

A few street blocks away, the history team was frantically searching for Rommel, with Erwin become more desperate with each passing minute. "We must find him! We must! What if the Student Council has found him and kicked him out? Or if someone else has taken him in? He's mine!" The girl shouted at nobody in particular, with Caesar letting out a tired sigh. It was nearing 10 o'clock, and she didn't like being out on the streets during the nights. "Erwin, do you seriously think a bunch of little girls can throw him off a ship? If you're so good at his history, surely you know he's shown no fear in front of the British, the SS, the Führer or his death." The caped girl noted as she got out her phone and shook her head. "Oryou and Saemonza haven't found anything either in their area. Erwin, maybe we should take a break? Search again tomorrow?" At this, the blonde girl turned her head at Caesar in a violent manner, her eyes filled with a mix between rage, sadness and despair. "No! We keep looking for him! He must be here somewhere! We have to find him!" Upon hearing this, Caesar let out a tired sigh and shook her head. "Erwin… Nullus, nulla. We won't continue our search. Come on, let's go home. Or else we won't continue our search for him at all tomorrow." After a long glaring contest in silence, Erwin gave a angry sigh. "Very well." The blonde said in a sad tone as she gave a quick nod, looking out into the distance with a sad look in her eyes. "But we better wake up early tomorrow then." And with that, the two girls texted Saemonza and Oryou, and went home.

* * *

Over at the Student Council house, the council was sitting at a dinner table, drinking chocolate milk. "It's not him; the man is dead since 1945 or something!" Momo told Anzu for the 1595th time, who told the bespectacled girl that she believed it could be him for the 1594th time. The clock had just ran 11 times, meaning it was probably too late to have such an argument. But since neither Momo nor Anzu wanted to give way, they had continued talking for over 2 hours about this. Yuzu had become tired of hearing the same words over and over again, and the poor girl had put her head in her hands, wanting this to be over already. Then, an idea struck her. "Why don't we go to the history club? They could probably help us?" The girl offered in a quiet voice, and the two other girls immediately looked at her. "Hum, why not?" Anzu said in a cheery matter as the small president hopped from her chair and quickly walked to the door. "Last one at their house is a chicken!"

* * *

"All legionaries advance!" Caesar shouted on top of her voice, as her soldiers marched up on the Senate. "Raise the Aquila high, we avenge the death of our leader Julius Caesar!" And with a large smirk the girl put on her armour and raised her sword. "Chaaarge!" And the glorious sounds of a mightly battle cry rang through the army. "RRRRIIING. RRRIIIING." Wait, what? Ring, ring? RRRRIIIIIII-  
"AAARGH!" Caesar shouted as she sat up straight on her bed quickly, having awoken from her dream. "Who, what, eh?!" Frantically looking around, she could not find anything that made the ringing noise. RRRIIIIINGG. Oh great, it was the doorbell. "Ngh…why now of all times…." She muttered in an exhausted tone as she slowly got up and walked downstairs, yawning as she slowly opened the door. "Quid est…" In front of her stood a smirking Anzu, flanked on both sides by her loyal slaves. "Yo! You wouldn't mind helping us out with a little issue, right?!"

While the Student Council had taken their seats in the living room, Caesar went to wake the rest of her club. Oryou had already woken up from the ringing, but Saemonza still didn't come out after Caesar rammed repeatedly on her door. "Saemonza! Get up, the Student Council needs us!" And there was still no reply from the other side. So with a sigh, Caesar opened the door and walked up to the red coloured bed. "Saemonza, wake up." She said again, poking the sleeping girl quite hard in her side with her pointer finger. "Ngh….wake me up when it's daylight…" The brown haired girl muttered as she opened one eye, although she quickly closed it again when she saw it was still night. "Kiyomi Sugiyama, wake up or I'll burn your headband!" Caesar yelled, losing her patience as she dragged Saemonza out of her bed and stormed out. "You must be downstairs, in five minutes." The caped girls said in a calmer tone before moving on to Erwin's room. "Erwin, wake up. The Student Council asks questions about your big idol." As with Saemonza, no reply came. So she walked in, moving to the form under the bed sheet and poking it. "Erwin, we need everyone present. This is a situation, since we need to decide if we tell the Student Council the truth or not about General Rommel."  
After poking it one more time, she sighed and pulled the bed sheet from the bed and her eyes opened in surprise. There was no Erwin, just a pile of cushions stacked strategically to look like a body. With a deep sigh, Caesar facepalmed and walked downstairs to tell everyone they need to look for two Erwin's now.

* * *

AN: If I were to be honest, I'd like some more reviews so I can work my hardest to improve. I really think this chapter is better than the previous one, but still not as good as the first. Nevertheless, never loose hope, maybe the next one will be longer and better.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: This chapter was fun to make, helped me get my mind off school. It's still short, but I quite like this one. I hope you all enjoy it as well, and please please please give me more reviews, I need ideas.

* * *

"Hm?" A young man, looking quite fragile, looked up from his newspaper. The barber shop looked quite empty, possibly because it was night, but it looked like it was empty most of the time. "We have a customer, this late at night?" Rommel took a swift look around the shop, and took off his officer's cap, saluting the man with a soft smile. _'Remember, it's a new beginning.' _ "Welcome to Akiyama Barber Shop, sir! Even though it is a bit late, I can give you a haircut!" Mr Akiyama smiled as she got out a pair of scissors and a comb, gesturing to one of the chairs. "Nein, danke. I just wanted to ask for some directions." The Field Marshal said, putting his cap on quickly to shield his hair from the scissors. "Dad, who's that?" A female voice came from upstairs, followed by footsteps. "Excuse me, sir, that's my daughter… No one, darling! Just a man who's a bit lost." And just as Rommel wanted to leave, Mr. Akiyama's daughter had already come downstairs and was uncomfortably staring at him with wide eyes. "Eh…Fraulein, are you okay?" '_Oh Gott, another fan?!'_

* * *

"Erwin's gone too." Caesar said as she reached downstairs, taking the other two friends with her to the kitchen, well out of hearing range from the Student Council. "We shouldn't tell them about General Rommel yet, our main priority is to find Erwin, and then we can have a chat with her about her wandering off." Oryou nodded, but Saemonza looked quite confused, closing her eye in thought as she placed a finger on her chin. "…But…where could Erwin be? And why did she leave? It's not like we exiled her like the great Samurai warriors who failed in their tasks. Or did she exile herself, like the great-" Caesar shot Saemonza a sharp look, signing her to stop talking about samurai. "No, she didn't exile herself in any way. She just went looking for her big idol, because he's still not home."

"Sorry it took so long, Prez." Oryou was the first to talk as the three of them returned to the Student Council. Momo frowned at them, and adjusted her glasses as she took a step forward. "Well? Are we going to get an answer or not?" Caesar also took a step forward, mostly because she saw herself as the Consul of the group, and spoke for the rest for her. "We first need to find Erwin before we can tell you. Eh… She's our Rommel expert anyway, so we can only be sure with her. Besides, you wouldn't want a student to get harmed because you didn't allow her friends to search for her?" And as Momo got an irritated look of defeat on her face, Caesar's face got a smug smirk of victory. "Now, let's hunt for Erwin's."

* * *

Indeed, Erwin had gone outside to search for Rommel, and was now walking in the park, trying to spot the man. If anyone spotted him before she did, he might've gotten into trouble, or worse! "Finally my dream hero comes to my house, I get to watch over him, and then this happens! And the rest doesn't want to help me search for him… Very well, just like Napoleon said: 'If you want a thing done right, do it yourself.' And I'll go by that now then." The blonde shouted in frustration to herself as she clenched her firsts and glanced to her left; spotting a neighbourhood they haven't checked yet. "Who knows, maybe he is there… But I'm not sure if it's safe for me to wander further from home in the dark… Come on Erwin, be brave! You do it for the Field Marshal!" And with those words, Erwin started to walk towards the neighbourhood, looking in every window to see if Rommel was there. "No… No… Not here either…" And so she went past all the houses, growing more desperate by the minute. For years she had dreamed of meeting Erwin Rommel in person, despite it being totally illogical, and then one day he was just…there, in front of their house. He got to stay there; he got to sleep in HER room… And then he just runs off. Why does life have to make this happen to her?! Sure, life gave her Rommel, but then he had to run away. It's not fair! Why won't he notice her admiration for him!? She changed her name and everything. Besides, look at the uniform coat she's wearing! That took a lot of time to make, and she's still trying to find a good hat to match it. She's read every book about him, she had millions of angry YouTube comment arguments for him, and she even stole a medal he once wore from a museum! Why doesn't he accept her dedication for him!? "I didn't know there was a barber shop in here…" Erwin muttered to herself as she walked up to the next place in the street. "_Akiyama Barber Shop_? Never heard of it…" And Erwin's eyes went wide as she froze once she looked through the window.

A while earlier, Rommel had met Yukari Akiyama, the eccentric and rather hyper daughter of Mr Akiyama, who was the owner of the shop, and she had shouted his name as soon as she saw him. "Eh…Fraulein, I think you're mistaking me for someone else… Nein, I am… Edwin Frommel." At this, Yukari started to laugh quite loud, pointing at his chest. "And what about those medals, General?" At this, Rommel decided to keep cool and try to think of an excuse. "I just returned from…a fancy dress up party. Yep, we all dressed up as military officials." As the excuses started to grow more unbelievable, Rommel knew at a certain point that she didn't believe him anymore after he said that the medals were made of chocolate. So, he decided to resign himself to the fact that she definitely knew it was him, no point in fighting when there's nothing to win anymore. Expecting to be thrown off the ship or arrested for being a 44 year old male in an all-girls highschool, the girl instead jumped him and gave him a hug. It was at this moment, that Erwin had reached the window however. "You're one of my big heroes, General! I'm your biggest fan!" Upon hearing those words, both Erwins turned pale, but for slightly different reasons.

* * *

"She's not in the local museum either." Oryou said as she walked out of the building, re-joining the rest of the girls. "Can't you just give us an answer?" Momo said once more, causing the history team to get quite nervous about it all. Saemonza shook her head and continued walking. "No, we must be all present here for such urgent matters. A samurai is nothing without his katana after all, without it he's incomplete and incapable of almost anything." – "You've been spouting the same historical philosophy all night! Give us a yes or no so we can sleep!" The PR manager shouted, shaking her fist at Saemonza in anger. Anzu just took a bite from a piece of bread and walked along. "Momo, be patient. We'll get our answer soon enough, and you'll see that I'm right. By the way, you girls would choose tankery IF we had it here, right?" Caesar glanced at Anzu, nodding her head. "Indeed, it sounds quite cool. To battle others, just like the gladiators in the Roman Coliseum did... Sounds pretty cool, so I think I'd want to join tankery if we had it." At this, Saemonza added; "And I'd be a gunner, seeing how most Samurai clans, especially the Chosokabe had excellent bow archers. So naturally I'd hit every target!" Oryou just hummed in agreement, adding nothing to the talk and just focussing on the task at hand. "Excellent." Anzu smiled at this and threw mischievous glances along with thumbs up at Yuzu and Momo, who nodded in understanding. "Isn't that Erwin?" Oryou suddenly said as she pointed at a figure in the distance. "That's it!" Caesar and Saemonza shouted in unison as they pointed at Erwin's figure too. "Wait, what's she doing? Why is she grabbing that brick…?"

* * *

AN: Of course I won't make Erwin throw a brick through the window or get all violent. What do you think I am?


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors Note_: It has come to my attention that some people find the language barrier an issue. Now, I know it's a bit odd to have them understand eachother. But, I did some searching on the internet, and apparently Rommel received a decorated sword from the Japanese Emperor. So that led me to believe that he would be able to speak Japanese. If not, then just pretend the ancient artefact was a TARDIS-ish machine that gave him magical plot-convenience language powers. Also, this one is shorter, and it has less humour in it than the rest. Consider this the small 'sad' bit you usually have in long fanfics. Or something. I dislike this one, it's short once more. Maybe I'll just keep all chapters around the 1000 words. Also, we hit 1000 views! Yay.

* * *

Erwin held the brick in her hands, jealousy raging through her. She was his biggest fan! She didn't rename herself for nothing! After standing still for a long time, the blonde let out a cry of frustration as she let the brick drop on the ground, and walked off. "It's not fair! Why did that girl have to find him first?"  
Rommel heard a scream from outside, and turned around just in time to saw that blonde girl walk off. She looked quite upset… "Frau Akiyama, I'll have to go…" The German said as he wriggled himself out of Yukari's grasp, exiting the shop to chase after Erwin. Yukari just gave a confused look, which was only more confused when the Student Council and the rest of the History group ran in. "Where did Erwin go?!" Caesar shouted, worry in her voice. She felt responsible for Erwin after all, it was her fault Erwin had decided to go wander off alone to search her hero. "Never mind, we'll find her! Prez, we'll give you an answer if you make sure she doesn't talk any more about this?" And with that, Caesar left again, dragging Saemonza and Oryou with her. The Student Council however, stayed to make sure Yukari forgot everything she saw. Knowing the girl's love for tanks, Anzu set up her nicest smile. "Hey, Yukari? You like tanks? If you forget all about this little incident, we'll make sure to introduce tankery again. But only if you agree…"

* * *

After a bit of getting lost, Rommel eventually found Erwin, who was sitting on a bench looking all sad. "Eh, Fraulein?" The German started as he sat down next to her, looking up at the moon. Since he had no idea how to cheer her up, and since he had no idea what girls of whatever century he had landed in liked, Rommel was at lost for words. Well…the girl seemed to be a fan of him, so why not try to tell her about one of his stories? "I…ehm…remember I used to stare out into the sky when I was in Italy, fighting in the Alps during the Great War. It wasn't as if anything else was much to look at… My regiment mainly consisted of boys from the area around my hometown, so you must imagine it was hard t-"– "No, stop. I appreciate that you try to help me, but I know almost everything about you. So there's really no need to talk about your past…" The girl offered a weak smile, looking up at him. "You see, you're my big hero… I even started calling myself Erwin." Upon hearing this, the Field Marshal gave a highly surprised look. Driving tanks being a feminine sport, girls fangirling over him, and now there's someone who named herself after him. If this is what the future holds, then he fears it.

* * *

In the meantime, Caesar, Oryou and Saemonza had continued their search for their friend. But there were also other pressing matters to discuss. "What do we tell the Student Council?" Oryou asked the other two, as they had stopped walking and to take a break. "I suggest we're honest and tell them it's Rommel. That's the honourable way of doing things, after all." Saemonza started as she crossed her arms over eachother, glancing at Caesar with her open eye. The night was starting to get cold, and with each minute they got more scared of being outside at dark. "Honourable, yes, but is it the right thing to do? You know fully well that the Student Council might try to use him in some way to get publicity and money. Or they just throw him off the ship." The 'Roman' voiced her thoughts, gazing off into the distance as a soft breeze made her red cloak wave playfully in the wind. If there was a cat nearby, it would've attacked Caesar's cloak without a doubt. "And do we continue our search? Oryou and I both think it's best to look tomorrow, when we're widely awake. Besides, Erwin wouldn't do anything stupid, would she?" In one dramatic turn, Caesar pointed a finger at Saemonza and Oryou in an accusing manner. "She knows we're not allowed to leave the house after it gets dark! We had rules, and she's just breaking them! Augustus didn't like rulebreakers either, and how can we have 'pacem et ordinem' if we don't obey rules?"

* * *

"Isn't Erwin a ehm…male name? I'm deeply flattered, but why name yourself after me? There are plenty of commanders who weren't following orders from the lowest scum on Earth. Such as Field Marshal von Mackensen, Freiherr von Richthoven… Why do I deserve this honor?" Erwin chuckled, looking up at the sky too. "You know, I have plenty of knowledge of our past, and your future. And believe me, you will become a greater man than you already are. Chivalrous, brave, daring… I chose you because I wanted to. I even tried to make such an Afrika Korps uniform to wear, as you can see." The girl pointed at the uniform coat she was wearing, which, he noted, was quite accurate, the only difference being the removal of the swastikas. A logical and sensible decision, he thought. "You're only missing the hat, I'd say." Rommel noted, pointing at her hair. This made the blonde chuckle, looking down at her feet. "Yes, I know. But it's really hard to make a hat yourself! And nobody would help me anyway. My family…they don't understand. My friends have their own obsessions, and are all too busy to help me. Both of them mean the best for me, I know, but I just feel controlled all the time. Not to mention that my parents think it's crazy, to feel so much admiration for one man who's long dead." Erwin looked down with a sad expression, and Rommel placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"They'll come around eventually. Do you think I have it easy? I'm the one who was forcefully ripped out of his own reality, and now I have to live with Panzerfahren being considered female. I miss my family, Erwin. I do. Mind if I asked for your real name?" Erwin looked up, and gave a slow, but still quite fast, nod. "Riko. Riko Matsumoto. But Since my friends all name themselves after historical characters, I prefer Erwin." Erwin looked up again, a sad look once again in her eyes as she smiled weakly. "I used to be laughed at for my passion for you. People said it was weird, to feel so much admiration for one German, bu-" She was cut off when she suddenly felt something being placed on top of her head. It was Rommel's officer's cap. "Don't mind anyone who tells you otherwise. You are the star of your own story, Riko." The Field Marshal said with a soft smile on his face, his eyes having a kind expression in them. "Now you have a hat to go with your uniform."


End file.
